The Ballad of Saint Lucifer
by Conejillo89
Summary: Antes de Saint Tail, estuvo Saint Lucifer... Situado a finales de los años setenta, esta es una interpretación libre del pasado de los padres de Meimi y su conflicto con Rosemary.
1. Entrenamiento

-Chicas, espero mucho de ustedes.- El estricto instructor de gimnasia miró a las dos muchachas con bastante severidad. Tenía los músculos bastante marcados a pesar de su complexión tan delgada, y se movía con la gallardía de un samurai caminando. La joven de pelo cobrizo tragó saliva, mientras su compañera, una chica de pelo negro, no se inmutó.

-He estado entrenando a ambas por cerca de cinco años, y estoy complacido con su rendimiento. Pero deben saber que el mundo de la gimnasia profesional es bastante duro y competitivo. Ya vieron a esa chica Comaneci. Tenía solo catorce años y fue la mejor en los juegos olímpicos de hace dos años. Que les hace pensar que no habrá competidoras más fuertes, mas veloces, más agiles y con mucha más disciplina y dedicación que ustedes. En especial de tí, Kabako.- clavó sus pequeños ojos escrutadores en la joven de pelo oscuro, que era más alta que su compañera pelirroja.

-Ya le he dicho mil veces que odio que me llame así...- gruñó la joven entre dientes, sin importarle el sermón de su maestro.- ...maestro Kinomoto.- concluyó resignada al ver el gesto desaprobatorio de su mentor.

-Bueno...Rosemary, así te gusta que te llamen...-resopló el instructor Kinomoto.- Y bien, Eimi?- dijo hablándole a la muchacha pelirroja, más baja y delgada que Rosemary. Tenía el pelo ondulado recogido en una cola de caballo, como solía hacer las gimnastas profesionales. -¿Qué me dices tu?-

-Voy a darlo todo.- los ojos de Eimi brillaron. Eran de un azul intenso y cristalino. - Iré a Moscú y ganaré todas las medallas que pueda para Japón!-

-Así me gusta, querida niña!- sonrió paternalmente el maestro. No se dió cuenta de la mirada de soslayo que le lanzó Kabako a su compañera. - Por hoy se pueden ir. Las chicas le dieron la espalda a su profesor y fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse de ropa.

-Hoy fue un entrenamiento bastante duro, no lo crees, Rose?- decía Eimi a su compañera mientras esta se duchaba al lado de ella.-

-Sí- refunfuñó la aludida, sin ganas de hablar.- Parece que le gusta presionarnos bastante al viejo Hinomoto. Como el ya no puede competir, quiere que lo hagamos por él...-

-Pero a mí me apasiona la gimnasia. Es mi sueño desde que he sido niña.- se encogió de hombros la joven de pelo cobrizo.-No importa dar mi vida con tal de lograr mi sueño...-Y esa muchacha, Nadia Comaneci, nos ha mostrado que nosotras podríamos ser ella...llegar al oro olímpico...- Rosemary hizo un gesto de asco.

-Seguro a esa mocosa la ayudó el jurado. O el gobierno de su sucio terruño. Un presidente corrupto como el de su país necesita legitimidad. Sobe todo cuando su pueblo se muere de hambre.- espetó la joven sin ocultar su envidia.

Eimi no dijo nada más. Sabía del temperamento rebelde y poco respetuoso de su compañera. No podía decir que eran grandes amigas pero al menos no había hostilidad obvia entre ambas. La mayor parte del tiempo se llevaban bastante bien, e incluso se podría decir que se ayudaban mutuamente en los entrenamientos. Llevaban ya unos años bajo la tutela del estricto maestro gimnasta Seiji Kinomoto, un atleta veterano que había competido en los juegos olímpicos de Melbourne y Roma,muchos años atrás. Aunque en la primera gesta olímpica en la que participo no había conseguido ganar nada, lo que le ganó el escarnio de los medios y la opinión pública en el país, en la capital italiana consiguió llevarse 3 medallas de oro en gimnasia masculina. Era considerado una eminencia viva del deporte japonés, y Eimi se sentía bastante afortunada de poder estudiar con un profesor de aquel calibre.

A la par que se preparaba como deportista profesional, cursaba la preparatoria mientras vivía con sus padres. En la escuela, Eimi no solo era una estudiante sumamente popular y querida por su amabilidad y carácter dulce, sino también por sus excelentes notas. Y su popularidad con los chicos, tampoco era para escatimarse. Kabako no tenía tanta suerte. Hija de una madre viuda de un empresario dueño de varios negocios en el centro de la ciudad, sus notas no eran demasiado buenas y se metía constantemente en problemas. En varias ocasiones había sido reprendida porque la sorprendían fumando en los pasillos de la escuela, o por besarse con un chico en los vestidores de hombres. Ambas estudiaban en la preparatoria pública Mizushima. Eimi abordó el bus después de despedirse de su compañera. Bajó unos diez minutos más tarde. Su casa ya solo quedaba a unos pocos minutos a pie. Llamó su atención que en una esquina, vió a un joven de enormes gafas que entretenía a un pequeño grupo de gente. Parecía estar haciendo alguna clase de truco de magia o prestidigitación. Eimi se acercó al corrillo de personas, picada por la curiosidad.

-Y ahora verán como desaparece esta carta...- la multitud aplaudió al ver al muchacho realizar su truco de manera impecable. Era un joven de aspecto bastante torpe y semblante un tanto excéntrico, pero a Eimi le pareció agradable. Mientras seguía haciendo suertes con pelotas y cintas mágicas, la gente le daba monedas en una chistera de mago colocada sobre el piso frente a él.

-Sigue mi truco más complicado...el dragón...- anunció ceremoniosamente el chico, sacando un papel de su bolsillo. Lo arrugo, lo cubrió de alcohol que llevaba en una pequeña botella. Lo encendió y comenzó a fumarlo. La gente se quedó de piedra mientras el muchacho arrugaba el papel apagando el fuego y desapareciéndolo entre sus manos. Un segundo después, el chico expulsó una gran bocanada de llamas por la boca, provocando gritos de asombro. Terminado su truco, los comentarios entusiasmados y los aplausos inundaron el ambiente. Varios niños se acercaron al mago para preguntarle como había hecho eso, mientras el joven les regalaba paletas de caramelo.

La muchedumbre comenzó a alejarse poco a poco mientras el ilusionista agradecía al público por la atención y las propinas. Eimi dejó caer una moneda plateada al sombrero en el suelo. El chico se sorprendió de ver a la joven. Algo sucedió en su interior, que el ambiente comenzó a ponerse tenso mientras la pelirroja avanzaba hacia el entre la gente que caminaba por la calle.


	2. Las dos amigas

-Creo que te he visto antes...- señalo la pelirroja mientras el joven reorganizaba en su cajón de trucos sus cartas y sus pelotas. ¿No saliste hace unos meses en un concurso de talentos en TV?

-Ah si...- respondió el chico, sin poder ocultar su expresión cabizbaja.-Pero es obvio que no gané...-

-Tus trucos me parecen muy buenos.-sonrió la joven.- Ese truco del dragón fue espectacular...Yo le tengo mucho miedo al fuego. Sobre todo porque de pequeña me quemé la mano al jugar cerca de la estufa...-

-Yo me quemé unas mil veces antes de poderlo dominar.- se rió el muchacho, bastante avergonzado.- Pero te agradezco...que te guste mi trabajo. Lo hago para apoyarme con mis estudios.

Tras un breve instante de silencio, Eimi se despidió del joven ilusionista. La verdad es que el país estaba pasando por una época de crisis económica. Mucha gente había sido despedida de sus empleos, y las empresas estaban cambiando a una velocidad increíble. Aunque su padre ganaba poco , su trabajo como oficinista había servido para sostenerla a ella y a su madre. Casi nunca lo veía, llegaba a altas horas de la noche, casi siempre con muchas copas de más, para ser atendido por su resignada madre. Pero a pesar de que enfrente de su padre en el desayuno la sermoneaba para que fuese una buena esposa, devota y siempre dedicada a su marido e hijos, y se olvidase de la gimnasia una vez que acabase la preparatoria, cuando nadie más podía oirías, la mujer apoyaba y encomiaba a la hija para que siguiese con su carrera como atleta profesional. La pelirroja entendía por que era: a diferencia de su madre, que había vivido en una época donde las mujeres no tenían voz ni voto, para la generación de la que ella formaba parte las cosas estaban cambiando y las mujeres comenzaban a ganar independencia y mayor visibilidad en la sociedad en general. Esto no le agradaba nada al señor Hibiki, el padre de Eimi, quién, chapado a la antigua, veía con malos ojos que las chicas tuviesen tantas libertades en lugar de prepararse para ser amas de casa y esposas.

Eimi llegó a casa, donde ya la esperaba su madre. Tras saludarla, subió a su cuarto para hacer sus deberes escolares. Se alegraba de tener una madre que apoyaba sus sueños y que buscaba que tuviese una vida diferente. La verdad es que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario con tal de cumplir sus sueños. No le tenía miedo a nada y esperaba que todo saliese de acuerdo a sus planes.

Unos días más tarde, Eimi salía de la escuela. Había sido un día poco remarcable, lleno de trabajo y gestos desaprobatorios de los profesores hacia los alumnos. Kabako no había llegado, lo cual no sorprendía a la joven pelirroja. Ya tenía bastantes amonestaciones y reportes, pero a la rebelde joven parecía no importarle. Justo iba cruzando la esquina en el parque de la ciudad, cuando escuchó un sollozo que se le hizo familiar. Al acercarse a la banca, vió a Kabako llorando histéricamente. Se le veía ojerosa y con los ojos hinchados, Llevaba aún el uniforme escolar, cosa que a Eimi le pareció extraña:

-Pero Rose, quieres decirme que te paso?- se acercó la joven de pelo cobrizo intentando consolar a su amiga, que no dijo nada al notarla. Soltando un respingo muy exagerado, estrujó el brazo de Eimi hacíendole daño.

-Ay!Rosemary, no hagas eso, me estas lastimando!- se quejó la muchacha pelirroja. Rosemary le solto el brazo la mano mientras tiritaba y respingaba. Nunca la había visto tan trastornada y alterada. - Me podrías decir que te sucede?- insistió Eimi, mientras Kabako tragaba saliva y resoplaba, resignada.

-M...m...mi..- balbuceó la chica de pelo azabache, largo y brillante.- Mi madre...- Algo poco usual se notaba en la expresión de la joven Sendo. No parecía un llanto de tristeza y dolor. Parecía más bien una reacción de ira y frustración. Eimi le tomó delicadamente la mano mientras no dejaba de bufar y castañear los dientes.

-Tu madre, que?- chilló Eimi, empezando a perder la paciencia.- Kabako se sonó la nariz con un viejo pañuelo bordado.-

-Nos han embargado.- espetó la chica con la voz nasal.- Estamos arruinadas. Tenemos un mes para saldar todas las deudas de los negocios de mi padre, y con lo que dejó de los negocios, solo podemos cubrir la tercera parte.- La pelirroja le devolvió un gesto de extrañeza.

-Pero si tu padre dejó a tu madre y a ti sin deudas.- Rosemary sacudió la cabeza violentamente, poniéndose colorada. Eimi le soltó el brazo mientras su amiga empezaba a llenarse de rabia.

-Si, pero mi madre es una estúpida que no sabe nada de negocios!- gritó sin poderse contener más, tan fuerte que provocó que un pequeño grupo de palomas, a metros de ellas, echaran a volar. - Se endeudó comprando tonterías y al final nos hemos quedado sin nada!- hizo un gesto muy dramático y se levantó de la banca. La pelirroja la miraba confusa y azorada.

-Pero, debe haber una solución...-rogó Eimi mientras Kabako temblaba de puedo decirles a mis padres...que si es posible, les hagamos un préstamo de nuestros ahorros.-

-NO!-berreó Kabako tan fuerte que a la pelirroja le dolieron los tímpanos y se echó hacia atrás en la banca, con los ojos como platos por el terror y la sorpresa.- Claro que hay una solución...-refunfuñó enloquecida mientras miraba a los lados...-La hay, y no necesito de la ayuda de nadie...- Se alejó sin decir una palabra más. Eimi solo pudo lanzarle una mirada de congoja. Ya conocía los arrebatos de ira y la impulsividad de su amiga, y a pesar de que hacía lo mejor para ayudarla y darle los mejores consejos, ella siempre hacía lo que deseaba, aún cuando las consecuencias no fuesen buenas para ella. Sabía que en el fondo, había un alma dulce y generosa, ya que ella era quien, en el primer año de la preparatoria, la había defendido de las chicas conflictivas y vulgares que intentaron hacerle una broma pesada. Por ello y por sus espontáneos detalles de generosidad, como regalarle ropa y joyería cara en fechas especiales, es que le tenía aprecio. Pero tal parece que la importancia que le daba a los bienes materiales, hoy había llegado a un punto álgido. No le había contado nada de ello, y le resultaba bastante sorpresivo lo que su amiga estaba viviendo de golpe. Esperó para sus adentros que Kabako y su madre pudiesen encontrar una solución para sus problemas financieros, mientras marchó de regreso a casa.


	3. Derrumbe

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió después, mamá?- inquirió Meimi. Iban en el auto de la joven Haneoka, ahora esposa de Daiki Asuka. El cabello de la ex ladrona había vuelto a crecer y de nuevo lo usaba de manera más casual en una cola de caballo. Eimi tragó saliva. Las arrugas y patas de gallo ya habían comenzado a aparecer en su piel. Habían pasado algunos meses desde la boda del detective Daiki Asuka y la gimnasta Meimi Haneoka. Ambos vivían juntos y hasta el día de hoy, su matrimonio parecía funcionar bastante bien. No había planes de tener hijos aún, puesto que ambos estaban muy ocupados con sus empleos. Daiki había entrado al departamento de policía después de resolver un caso de fraude bancario, invitado por Rina Takamiya, su vieja amiga de la adolescencia, que ahora era una sargento del departamento de policía de Seika. Estudiaba la carrera de criminología. Meimi, desde que había dejado de ser la ladrona Saint Tail, había dedicado sus energías a convertirse en una gimnasta a nivel profesional, inspirada por su madre. Además de eso, estudiaba la carrera de Educación Física. Era hasta el día de hoy, justo cuando la joven Haneoka estaba por participar en la eliminatoria final para los juegos Olímpicos de aquel año en Grecia, como capitana del equipo de gimnasia olímpica representando a Japón, que su madre estaba contándole la historia de su pasado como deportista profesional.

-Antes de que continuemos, quiero decirte que estoy orgullosa de ti, hijita.- la madre le lanzó una mirada llena de calidez a su hija, que le sonrió con ternura. - Eres un ejemplo para muchas chicas y estoy segura de que vas a ganar la competencia. Ya has demostrado desde que cumpliste dieciséis años, que eres un enorme talento en el deporte. No cualquiera gana tres campeonatos nacionales al hilo. Y a tu edad la mayoría de las gimnastas no podrían competir, pero has demostrado que eres extraordinaria...-No me malentiendas, princesa.- aclaró la mujer madura ante la mirada incrédula de su hija. Estoy a favor de que te hayas casado, pero también quiero que sigas tus sueños. No he dejado de apoyarte. Meimi hizo un gesto compungido:

-Puf, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Daiki...-se lamentó la joven mujer al volante. El tiene tanto trabajo en el departamento de policía y yo con la escuela y los entrenamientos, que casi no nos vemos...-

-No es fácil llevar una vida así, linda.- la tranquilizó Eimi.- Pero al final lo que quisiera es que seas feliz. No importa lo que suceda.-

-Ya me ha reclamado varias veces que no salimos juntos como antes y que no...tenemos intimidad.- murmuró la bella muchacha poniéndose colorada y bajando la mirada.-

-Estoy segura de que encontrarán tiempo para sus asuntos de pareja, Meimi.- aseguró la madre haciendo un esfuerzo por entender a su hija, que hizo un gesto de resignación:

-Pero puedes proseguir con tu historia, mamá... que sucedió después?-

Kabako llegaba a su casa. Su madre tenía una expresión bastante miserable en el rostro. Se parecían bastante, pero su madre tenía la nariz más grande y sendos mechones de canas prematuros. Sostenía un cigarro largo en las manos temblorosas. Llevaba muchos anillos de oro y piedras preciosas en las manos huesudas con las uñas de color borgoña.

-Hijita...-imploró la mujer cuando la mirada torva de Kabako la fulminó, mientras cruzaba como un huracán la sala, sin ocultar su furia. La muchacha la ignoró mientras la mujer temblaba, conteniendo el llanto.

Rosemary solo pudo llegar a su cuarto y romper a llorar histéricamente a gritos. El retumbo de los berridos de la joven hacía temblar los platos. Tras unos instantes donde la voz desgarrada de la muchacha se oía en la quietud del hogar acompañada por el susurro del televisor, la señora Sendo decidió entrar a la habitación de su hija.

-Perdóname, linda...- susurró la mujer entrando al cuarto. Kabako no la miró. Respingaba y sollozaba abrazando un oso de felpa de color blanco. -Fui...una tonta. Nunca aprecié cuanto nos apoyó tu padre. Cuanto se esforzó para mantener el negocio familiar a flote. Quizás si hablo con el señor Honda, el abogado de papá, podremos recuperar algo de lo perdido...-

-Ya no se puede hacer nada, mamá...-chilló Rosemary estrujando más fuerte a su osito de peluche.- Todo es tu culpa...- soltó un respingo tan violento que la hizo estremecerse. -Pero yo no pienso ser pobre, me oíste?- rugió la chica del pelo azabache poniéndose en pie de golpe.

-Pero niña hermosa...creo que te estas precipitando...-respondió la madre con una mirada de angustia que no hizo inmutarse a su hija...-Puedo vender mis joyas a muy buen precio, no seremos pobres. Es mi responsabilidad lo que...-

-Sal de mi cuarto.- exigió Kabako con la mandíbula temblando, mientras se ponía cada vez más pálida.

La señora Sendo no tuvo más ganas de discutir y abandonó la recámara de la joven,

La verdad es que Rosemary había tenido una infancia mimada y llena de lujos, con viajes por el mundo, joyas, ropa de la mejor marca, los mejores juguetes, siempre alabada y querida por unos padres que habían esperado bastante tiempo para concebir a un bebé, debido a los problemas de fertilidad que padecía la madre de Kabako. Era común que la joven tuviese esos arrebatos de ira y rabietas cuando las cosas no se hacían como ella decía, y su padre, siempre se desvivía por complacerla y que su furia no se volviese incontrolable. Su madre había intentado corregir esa actitud malcriada y demandante, pero sin éxito. Ahora la mujer se encontraba con muchas menos energías que de costumbre para disciplinar a su hija, debido al error que había cometido dilapidando la fortuna de su marido. Se sentía derrotada. Que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, ella solo quería que ese trago amargo se fuera y pudiera convivir d e manera más normal con su hija.

Las horas pasaron sin que la joven saliese de su cuarto. Y justo al llegar la noche, Himiko Sendo, la viuda del empresario Sedaki Sendo, se asomó a la habitación de su única hija, Kabako.

-Kabako...ven a cenar. No has comido nada en todo el día, que te...- la puerta se abrió con la fría brisa nocturna que se colaba por la ventana abierta. Parecía que el armario y los cajones de la joven habían sido revueltos y reorganizados de manera muy torpe. Una nota descansaba en el espejo del tocador de la chica.

: No me busques mamá. No quiero ver a nadie. No regresaré.

Himiko no pudo más. Se echó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras arrugaba la nota con las manos huesudas. El vendaval gélido hacía ondear las cortinas, y junto a ellas, en el marco de la ventana había una cuerda improvisada con una sabana.


	4. Dulce hoja

El profesor Hinomoto hizo un gesto de molestia cuando el reloj dió las 5:15 de la tarde. Kabako no había llegado al entrenamiento de aquel día. Eimi ya estaba como siempre, ataviada con un leotardo azul marino, lista para iniciar el calentamiento.

-Sabes algo de tu amiga?- inquirió el maestro de gimnasia sin alterarse. La joven pelirroja se mordió los labios.

-Nada- farfulló la muchacha ensortijándose el cabello en el dedo índice. Sabía que su amiga estaba en aprietos y su conducta era más impredecible que nunca. Tampoco la había visto en la escuela: su madre la había reportado como desaparecida. La policía de Seika ya estaba buscando a la rebelde muchacha, pero habían pasado dos días sin que hubiese ninguna pista de ella.

-Bien, vamos a empezar.- resolvió el maestro con una sonrisa en su cara curtida como una escultura de cantera.- Pero antes, debo darte una gran noticia. Viene la prueba final para poder estar en el equipo de gimnasia olímpica. De mis alumnas, sólo Kabako y tu tienen el nivel suficiente para participar en la eliminatoria final. Aunque solo una de ustedes podrá ser escogida...y ya sabemos que tu amiga es bastante inconsistente... -hizo un gesto de hartazgo.- Lo más seguro es que si no aparece, tu serás la elegida. Eimi se mordió los labios. -Podríamos ahorrarnos la molestia e informar al consejo olímpico que tu pasaste la prueba.-

-No sería injusto para ella, profesor?- masculló, dudando de cuestionar a su maestro. El severo profesor abrió los mucho los ojos, incrédulo. Era la primera vez que su alumna favorita, aquella que siempre obedecía y hacía todo lo que le pedían, se atrevía a llevarle la contraria. - Digo, ella merece tanto participar como yo, si es que somos lás únicas aptas para competir. Y me preocupa que usted...- Eimi se armó de valor, mientras la voz le temblaba...- se tome todo esto a la ligera, sabiendo que ella podría estar en peligro...- El instructor Hinomoto no pudo responder. Su cara empezó a teñirse de rojo mientras la pelirroja daba un paso hacia atrás.

-Hay líneas que no deberían cruzarse jovencita. No me gusta ese tono irrespetuoso...!- bramó el profesor de un tirón.- Eimi, aquí no hay lugar para los débiles ni para los indisciplinados. No voy a dar la cara por tu amiga! ¡Si creías que ibas a tener manga ancha conmigo estás equivocada, señorita Hibiki! Hoy tendremos un entrenamiento mucho más duro por tu descaro.- bufó Hinomoto dándose la vuelta, ignorando los balbuceos y súplicas de su alumna. De pronto, la puerta se abrió. Kabako cruzó por ella, con una expresión de determinación en el rostro. Sin embargo, no era la determinación positiva y motivada de una persona que espera lo mejor. Más bien parecía el rostro de alguien que esta por ser ejecutado y se ha resignado a su destino.

-Vamos, profesor Hinomoto.- soltó Rosemary con un tono lúgubre y escueto. Estoy lista para la prueba. El maestro no parpadeó, mirando a su alumna con la mandíbula tensa. Sin decir absolutamente nada, esperó a que la joven de pelo azabache saliera de los vestidores, lo cual hizo como un vendaval en menos de cinco minutos. Ya lista con su leotardo púrpura, se puso al lado de Eimi, quien se quedó petrificada por la intriga. A pesar de haber estado desaparecida, le resultaba sorpresivo que se hubiese tomado la molestia de asistir a la clase de aquel día, la última antes de la prueba frente al consejo olímpico.

-Bueno...-bufó el profesor. De cualquier manera, estamos en la recta final antes del evento. Quiero que me muestren de qué son capaces ustedes dos. Quiero que tomen este entrenamiento como si fuese su última prueba y todo estuviese en juego. No aceptaré el más mínimo error ni toleraré quejas, gestos ni nada que se le parezca, entendieron?- fulminó con la mirada a Rosemary, quien le devolvió una mirada de indiferencia.

El entrenamiento comenzó. Las chicas ejecutaron sus rutinas con presteza. Ambas estaban muy igualadas y se movían con gracia, fuerza y agilidad mientras el profesor las observaba paséandose por la sala de entrenamiento y daba indicaciones de vez en cuando. Eimi estaba sorprendida. Su amiga parecía estarse empeñando como nunca, y sabía que era una gimnasta talentosa, pero que en ocasiones tendía a confiarse demasiado y sus resultados sufrían por ello. Tras terminar de realizar sus suertes en la barra de ejercicios, Rosemary se bajó cubierta de sudor y resollando. La clase estaba concluyendo. El profesor Hinomoto se dirigió hacia las muchachas con el rostro muy serio.

-Chicas...-las felicito a ambas. El enojo del gimnasta veterano se había desvanecido.- Han hecho un papel excelente el día de hoy. Y tu, Rosemary, me has dado una sorpresa muy grata. Eres sumamente talentosa. Lo tuyo, como siempre lo supe, está en la sangre. Espero que por fin, a partir de hoy, seas mucho más disciplinada y trabajes más. A partir de aquí, no habrá más oportunidades. No lo olvides.- la muchacha de pelo negro sonrió de manera sarcástica a Eimi.- Y que puedo decir de ti, Eimi.- la mirada del maestro se enterneció.- Eres un prodigio. Un talento extraordinario. Tu constancia te ha llevado hasta donde estás. Aunque si he de ser sincero, cualquiera de las dos tiene posibilidades. He quedado tan asombrado que no se decir quién de las dos fue mejor.-

Las chicas se retiraron a los vestidores. Eimi no pudo articular palabra con su amiga, que salió como un ventarrón mucho más rápido que ella a las duchas. Cuando por fin pudo alcanzarla, percibió un olor bastante desagradable. Algo que olía como a hierba quemada...

Rosemary estaba ya envuelta en la toalla, recién salida de la regadera. Sostenía entre los dedos un cigarro extraño, que la pelirroja no reconocía. Era la fuente de aquel olor nauseabundo.

-Amiguita, no quieres fumar un poco?- Su amiga estaba más relajada de lo normal y sonreía mucho. -Vamos- la instó la joven, aunque sin mucha energía. Los efectos de aquella sustancia misteriosa para la joven Eimi Hibiki eran desconocidos. Nunca en su vida de chica de clase media y familia relativamente estable, había encontrado un cigarro como aquel. Kabako se estaba volviendo lenta y torpe mientras la risa floja continuaba. Aquello perturbó a la pelirroja, quien se despidió brevemente de ella y entró a la ducha. Ya bajo el chorro del agua, solo escuchaba los balbuceos y risitas de su amiga bajo los efectos de la marihuana. Por fin Rosemary, se despidió de Eimi, aún riendo como tonta. La verdad es que no le había gustado ver a su amiga en ese estado inconveniente. Y más aún después de un entrenamiento. Esperó poder verla de nuevo y preguntarle qué había sucedido con ella, mientras salía de la ducha con la toalla en la cabeza...


	5. Ruptura

Rosemary había vuelto a la escuela. Eimi la recibió tan amable como siempre. Pero tenía bastantes reservas respecto a lo que había pasado el día anterior. Su amiga parecía aletargada y más refunfuñona de lo habitual. Tras llevarse la reprimenda habitual de los profesores y el castigo consiguiente, llegó la hora del receso. Ambas chicas se reunieron como era su costumbre para consumir sus alimentos. La expresión adormilada de Kabako no había cambiado mucho.

-Rose...-se dirigió a ella Eimi con suma cautela mientras la aludida comía un sandwich distraídamente.-Que era...eso que fumabas ayer?- La expresión de la muchacha de pelo negro cambió drástica y contundente. Le hizo una seña a la pelirroja para que se callara.

-Shhhh!. Aquí no puedo hablarte de eso, Eimi...- gruñó. Mirando a ambos lados, para asegurarse de que nadie las oyera, se acercó al oído de su amiga. Eimi se inclinó para oir la voz de su amiga que hablaba en una voz apenas audible.

-Es...marihuana... Me la dieron a probar los chicos...con los que me quedé en estos días...Me relaja bastante. Pero la cabeza me esta matando justo ahora. Estas segura que nadie nos oye?- se sacudió violentamente mientras miraba de nuevo a su alrededor.

-No deberías fumar esas cosas, Rose...- soltó Eimi con un tono de amonestación a su amiga. Nos han dicho que tiene unos efectos terribles, y aún así la aceptaste.

-¡Es mi problema si fumo o no!- chilló Rosemary, furiosa.- Además, prefiero estar drogada todo el tiempo a seguir escuchando a mi madre y sus constantes quejas. Volví a casa y solo pudo echarse a llorar como una magdalena. Me dijo que esta muy arrepentida y que no quiere perderme de nuevo. Pero se merece todo este sufrimiento por estúpida... Le dije eso antes de irme a la escuela- La pelirroja empezaba a molestarse con su amiga. No le parecía justo que hubiera preocupado tanto a su madre y que su conducta fuese cada vez peor. - Regresé sólo porque aquí estoy tranquila y no tengo que oír los sollozos de esa vieja bruja...-

-Eso es muy grosero, Rosemary...- señalo Eimi endureciendo su tono de voz...- No llames así a tu madre. Sí, cometió un error, pero no es para que la sigas tratando tan mal.

-¿Sabes qué?- espetó la joven irguiéndose cuán alta era- No me dirijas la palabra. Eres una santurrona y una mojigata. VETE! Ya no quiero que me hables ni que me sigas!- Kabako estaba más alterada que nunca. Se ponía colorada mientars la mandíbula le temblaba cada vez más. Eimi no podía permitir que le gritaran de manera tan arbitraria. Un segundo después las jóvenes se estaban gritando desaforadamente. Tuvieron suerte que nadie las oyeran

El receso terminó. Ambas chicas llegaron por separado al salón de clases. Pasó una hora, en la que el tedio de la clase de matemáticas solamente hacían aumentar la tensión que Eimi sentía. No comprendía nada. Siempre había dado la cara por su amiga, siempre justificando sus desplantes y su conducta cuestionable. Pero esta vez parecía que estaba cayendo cada vez más a un abismo de rebeldía sin sentido y odio contra el mundo. El profesor de matemáticas salió del aula después de que un empleado de la escuela lo llamó. Los chicos interrumpieron el tedio para charlar discretamente entre ellos ante la ausencia del docente. El maestro regresó con una expresión aprensiva en el rostro.

-Disculpen, muchachos. Una compañera de ustedes ha recibido una llamada. Señorita Sendo...- Kabako alzó la mirada de forma muy altanera. Tiene que venir pronto. Es urgente.- Rosemary siguió al profesor a través del pasillo. Al llegar a la dirección de la escuela, escuchó la voz del paramédico que le dió la peor noticia de su vida hasta aquel momento.

-Es usted la señorita Kabako Sendo? Lamento informarle que su madre ha fallecido el día de hoy. Creemos que se excedió accidentalmente con las pastillas para dormir. Cuando recibimos la llamada de los vecinos de que la puerta del apartamento se quedo entreabierta y su madre no se movía, vinimos a toda prisa. Lo siento mucho, señorita.

Ni el profesor de matemáticas ni la secretaria del director de la escuela, ambos presentes en la oficina donde habían llamado a Rosemary, supieron lo que pasó en aquel instante. Solamente escucharon los chillidos agudos de la joven que salía corriendo por el pasillo y bajaba hasta el patio escolar. Trataron de seguirla mientras corria por los jardines, pero fue tarde. Había desaparecido. No supieron como lo hizo, pero se había escapado de la escuela. No había abierto ninguna puerta ni se había escondido en ningún lado, tras concluir la revisión de las instalaciones de la escuela, que provocó que movilizaran a todos los maestros y alumnos al patio escolar. Eimi solo pudo mirar con tristeza los árboles donde su amiga había sido vista por última vez, mientras el profesor les informaba a sus alumnos la dura noticia que había recibido su compañera Kabako Sendo minutos atrás...

Al salir de la escuela, Eimi corría febrilmente por la calle. Había tomado una ruta diferente, una más cercana a la escuela, que conducía al lujoso departamento de su amiga. Un oficial de policía guardaba la puerta del edificio.

-No se puede pasar, jovencita!- bufó el oficial, sin ganas de hablar con nadie.

-No, esta bien...Sólo...quería saber si la hija de la señora Sendo ha estado aquí.- inquirió tímidamente la pelirroja. Una patrulla se estacionaba frente al complejo de apartamentos. Un joven detective bajó del auto. Tenía el pelo negro y era muy delgado.

Este lugar es una escena del crimen. Necesitamos alejar a los intrusos de aquí. Lo siento señorita.- habló el detective.- Le puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Sí...murmuró la muchacha.- Es qué... mi amiga es la hija de la señora Sendo. Y estoy preocupada por ella.-

-Soy el detective Keiji Asuka.- le tendió su tarjeta.- No podemos asegurar aún si la señora Sendo fue asesinada, si se suicidó o fue un accidente. Nosotros también estamos buscando a su hija, la señorita Kabako. Las autoridades de la escuela dicen que tuvo una fuerte crisis nerviosa al enterarse de la muerte de su madre y huyó. Le agradecería si nos dejara hacer nuestro trabajo y si tiene alguna información, llámenos- concluyó de mal modo el detective. No tendría más de veinte años. Aún se le notaba bastante inexperto y dubitativo. Eimi se resignó, marchando de vuelta a casa. Esto si que había sido demasiado para su amiga. No podía estar enojada con ella.

Pasó por la capilla de Santa Paula, perteneciente a la escuela donde había estudiado la secundaria. No había podido estudiar la preparatoria en aquel colegio debido a que se había hecho muy caro para sus padres costear la colegiatura. Su madre era una catòlica devota, cosa rara en Japón, aunque su padre no parecía muy interesado en la religión. Allí en los bancos y la calma del recinto, solo pudo hincarse y rezar por el alma de la señora Sendo y por su amiga Rosemary...


	6. En la pista de baile

-¡No es posible, no puede ser!- El estrés y la perplejidad se habían apoderado del profesor Hinomoto, que era seguido de cerca por los oficiales del departamento de policía de Seika. Estaban examinando su oficina, en especial una vieja vitrina donde hasta el día anterior descansaban sus premios y medallas, la mayoría bañados de metales preciosos. Detrás del maestro de gimnasia y los policías, llegaba Keiji Asuka, con un cigarro en los labios y bebiendo café. Eran las primeras horas de la mañana en un día soleado de Seika.

-Lo lamento mucho, señor Hinomoto...- masculló Keiji sacándose el cigarro de la boca. -¿Tiene idea de si existe alguien que quisiera robarle sus trofeos?- Hinomoto se llevó las manos al pelo, claramente molesto.

-No. Honestamente desconozco a quién le podrían interesar mis medallas...-Claro que tienen valor, pero son objetos demasiado notorios como para que le interesen a alguien y no sean detectados en el mercado negro...-

-Haremos todo lo posible por saber quien robó sus premios...- Hinomoto le lanzó una mirada aprensiva mientras se paseaba y los oficiales examinaban la escena del crimen.

La noticia recorrió los diarios impresos, la radio y la televisión. Se convirtió en un asunto de preocupación en la opinión pública nacional. Un atleta de renombre que había dado orgullo a su país por sus logros, de pronto se encontraba en el ojo del huracán. Eimi y sus padres miraron la noticia a través del telediario matutino, mientras la hija adolescente se preparaba para ir a la escuela.

Aún no se sabía nada de Kabako. Los profesores le habían comentado a Eimi que las calificaciones de su compañera eran más bajas que nunca y que estaba en riesgo de no aprobar el año, y por lo consiguiente, se atrasaría en el curso. La pelirroja solo podía suspirar al recordar la triste situación en la que su mejor amiga se había visto envuelta. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que había muerto la señora Sendo y ella tampoco sabía nada de la temperamental Rosemary.

Se acercaba el verano y con él, las vacaciones. Los entrenamientos con el profesor Hinomoto habían sido más severos que nunca, y Kabako no había vuelto a aparecer. El corazón del maestro de gimnasia se había ablandado al saber de la noticia de la muerte de la madre de su alumna, y no decía nada negativo de ella en los entrenamientos, pero continuaba favoreciendo a Eimi. Era claro que la muchacha de pelo cobrizo era la única que se presentaría en la eliminatoria nacional de gimnasia olímpica, evento para el cual faltaba una semana.

En la escuela a la que la enérgica joven asistía, había gran revuelo en los últimos días. La música disco estaba provocando una fiebre sin precedentes a lo largo de Japón y los salones de baile donde las esferas cubiertas de espejos y luces estroboscópicas eran los favoritos de la chica y de la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad. Hace días había sido invitada a una gran fiesta donde habría un concurso de baile. La madre de Eimi le había permitido ir siempre y cuando regresara a una hora razonable a casa. Ya era viernes y la joven estaba escogiendo sus mejores ropas para ir a bailar. Sin embargo, su ánimo no era del todo alegre. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre Rosemary que no la abandonaba...

Cayó la noche y con ella, en unas horas, los chicos adolescentes empezaron a abarrotar la discoteca donde era el evento más esperado por los chicos y chicas de la ciudad. Eimi llegó a las nueve de la noche, acompañada de dos amigas suyas, muy diferentes de Kabako, que reían como tontas y miraban a los chicos que pasaban frente a ellas en la pista de baile. Por fin un joven alto y delgado invitó a bailar a una de las amigas de Eimi, mientras que la otra fue por un trago. La pelirroja decidió ir sola a la pista de baile. No iba a quedarse sola esperando a que un chico le dijera algo. Junto a ella, los pantalones acampanados y zapatos de plataforma ejecutaban sus mejores pasos al ritmo cuatro por cuatro tan característico de la música disco. No se dio cuenta de que a su lado pasó distraídamente el chico mago que había conocido semanas atrás, con su pareja de baile, una chica baja y con cara de pocos amigos. Duró unos minutos en a pista de baile, hasta que un joven rubio y apuesto la invitó a ser su pareja de danza. Los chicos continuaron en éxtasis dando rienda suelta a su energía juvenil y sus mejores pasos, hasta que Eimi se sintió agotada. Se fue hacia la barra del bar de la discoteca, donde pidió un coctel. El chico rubio fue al baño, mientras la muchacha de pelo cobrizo esperaba en la barra. Las luces la habían mareado un poco y no veía con mucha claridad. Pero le pareció ver una cara familiar en medio de la oscuridad, cerca de donde estaba sentada. Se frotó los ojos. Y en una de las mesas cercanas, no pudo creer lo que vio.

Allí estaba Rosemary, usando una navaja de afeitar para inhalar una sustancia blanca y polvosa. Eimi no pudo evitar olvidarse de su bebida y correr hasta donde estaba su amiga. Dos chicos se acercaron a Kabako, que les tendió a cada uno una bolsa de cocaína. Los muchachos le pagaron sendos billetes de una gran cantidad de yenes, mientras la joven de pelo azabache ponía una sonrisa maniaca.

-Rose, que estas haciendo...?- le preguntó sin aliento Eimi.

-¿Tu otra vez?- gruñó Rosemary. Su ánimo estaba bastante exaltado por la droga. - Vete de aquí, no quiero tus sermones. Vine a divertirme y a pasar un buen rato.-

-Estoy muy preocupada por tí. Hace tiempo que no sé nada de tí. Pensé que habías dejado la ciudad para siempre. Si necesitabas ayuda, pudiste haberme llamado...- imploró la pelirroja. - Por favor...- Rosemary la ignoraba de muy mala gana.- Rose, no te entiendo...!- chilló la muchacha sin poder contener un sollozo. Estás haciéndote daño...qué diría tu padre si te viera drogarte?- La aludida no respondió pero Eimi notó el mohín de molestia que hizo su amiga. Otro grupo de jóvenes se acerco a Rosemary, y uno de ellos se la llevó a la pista de baile ante las inútiles protestas de la muchacha. Eimi los siguió a través de la multitud, pero no logró encontrarlos. Una forma bastante amarga de acabar la noche, pensó para sí la chica mientras subía al taxi que la llevaría de vuelta a casa...


	7. El regreso

-Esto es rídículo...- gruño Keiji Asuka arrojando con desprecio una colilla de cigarro al basurero. Un acaudalado banquero de pelo cano estaba parado junto a el con la frente sudorosa. Los oficiales de la policía de Seika examinaban la lujosa oficina del señor Honda, uno de los banqueros más ricos de la ciudad.

-Detective, ¿quien cree que pudo haber sido la persona que le interesara robar esto? Durante años mi despacho contó con la mejor seguridad, y el ladrón que haya tomado ese reloj de oro que me heredó mi padre, ha burlado los controles de seguridad con una habilidad increíble...- el hombre se mordía los labios, presa de la angustia.

-No lo sabemos aún. Parece que el suyo es el cuarto hurto al hilo en esta lo que podemos para localizar al criminal, pero no hay ninguna pista clara hasta hoy. Solo sabemos que probablemente no se trate de un hombre...sino de una mujer.- El banquero anciano tragó saliva, sin saber que decir.

Un grupo de estudiantes del colegio al que asistían Eimi y Kabako pasaron afuera del edificio. Eran las primeras horas de la mañana y para ellos y muchas otras personas, este seria un día como cualquier otro. Eimi llegó temprano aquel día a la escuela, más de lo normal, debido al insomnio que le había producido su estrés al preocuparse por el destino incierto de su mejor amiga.

El resto del día transcurrió sin novedades para Eimi, quien estaba más empeñada que nunca en los entrenamientos para las finales previas a los Juegos Olímpicos. Todo parecía indicar que era la atleta más preparada para el puesto. El instructor Hinomoto estaba bastante complacido por los progresos de su alumna predilecta. Nada parecía atravesarse entre el feliz destino de la joven gimnasta.

Aquella tarde la muchacha pelirroja llegó como siempre, a la hora de la comida, lista para degustar los deliciosos platos que siempre preparaba su madre. Y como de costumbre, comieron mientras veían el programa de concursos estelarizado por el carismático presentador, que le atraía a la madre de Eimi. La comida concluyó y la enérgica joven subió al dormitorio para comenzar con los deberes escolares.

Pasaron dos horas y por fin Eimi terminó con sus tareas. Y justo al bajar la escalera para buscar una fruta que mordisquear, se dio cuenta que su madre estaba postrada en el sillón donde solía mirar el teledrama y que se quejaba. No se movía.

-Mamá...- avanzó rápidamente la muchacha hasta su madre.- La mujer de edad madura no se veía nada bien. Se tocaba la espalda baja con una mueca de dolor.

-Hi...hijta...Por favor, llama a una ambulancia. Me duele mucho...-Pálida pero resuelta, la pelirroja salió como un huracán hasta donde estaba el teléfono de la casa. Media hora después, avanzaban juntas en la ambulancia mientras los paramédicos examinaban a la señora Hibiki, tomando su pulso y explorando el área donde se había quejado de dolores.

Aquellos minutos de espera parecieron durar horas. Eimi estaba en la sala de espera del hospital de seguridad social, que por el trabajo de su padre toda la familia Hibiki tenía derecho a asistir. Al fin el médico salió.

-Jovencita Hibiki, le tengo buenas noticias. Su madre está estable y consciente, pero desgraciadamente requerirá un trasplante de riñón...-señalo el médico de bigote muy tupido a la adolescente que se mordía las uñas, consumida por la ansiedad. Usted o alguien de su familia son compatibles?- La sangre de la chica se heló mientars se ponía muy pálida. Ni ella ni su padre eran del mismo tipo sanguíneo y no quedaban familiares que pudiesen donar un riñón.

-N-no...Mamá...- chilló Eimi, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas de ansiedad y miedo. El médico le puso una mano en el hombro para consolarla.

-Su madre puede vivir unos dos meses apoyada por la máquina de diálisis, pero un trasplante es lo mejor si quiere que viva muchos años más. Lo lamento señorita Hibiki...- La joven no dijo nada, mientras los médicos y enfermeras avanzaban por el pasillo.- Un trasplante de riñón puede obtenerse legalmente, pero es sumamente costoso.- sentenció el doctor con semblante serio.- Por cierto, si quiere ver a su madre, hágalo ahora, mientras esta consciente.- La chica desapareció tras la puerta en un huracán de cabellos cobrizos.

Eimi abrazó fuertemente a su madre, que le acarició el pelo y le dijo palabras cariñosas al oido mientras la muchacha no dejaba de sollozar. Duraron un rato así hasta que Eimi se sentó al lado de la señora Hibiki con el semblante cabizbajo.

-...el doctor me dijo que solamente con un trasplante puedes vivir, mamita.- susurró Eimi con los ojos rojos...-La mujer intentó hacer una mueca para tranquilizar a su hija.- Tendré que dejar la escuela y trabajar...- El solo pensar en que sus sueños de gimnasta olímpica estaban siendo amenazados se caía encima de ella como una pesada losa de concreto.

-No te preocupes por mi, pequeña.- musitó con la voz apenas articulada.- Debes seguir adelante. No valgo la pena. Tu tendrás una vida mucho mejor que la mía y eso es lo que importa...-

-No digas eso, mamita...- chilló Eimi volviendo a llorar. Intentó discutir con su madre, pero se dió cuenta de que no era lo mejor por lo cansada y adolorida que se notaba a su progenitora.

Regresó unas horas más tarde, ya caída la noche, a su hogar. Su padre había llegado al hospital y se quedaría a cuidar a su madre por unas horas. Más tarde, volvería a casa para trabajar de nuevo muy temprano al día siguiente. Lo único positivo es que se trataba de un nosocomio donde su madre tendría atención las veinticuatro horas. Y justo cuando terminaba de rezar, oyó un golpe en la ventana.

Rosemary estaba allí, ataviada con un ajustado traje negro. Estaba parada sobre el barandal del balcón de la ventana de Eimi, haciendo gala de su equilibrio impecable de atleta. Sonreía de manera muy prepotente, como era su costumbre. Cargaba con ella un saco viejo y polvoriento, que descansaba a sus pies.

-Rosemary, que haces aquí?- espetó Eimi sin poder contener su sorpresa.


	8. Saint Lucifer

Eimi no sabía que hacer, congelada de estupor en medio del balcón de su ventana. Rosemary se veía de un semblante muy diferente al que estaba las últimas veces que la muchacha de pelo cobrizo la había visto. Su expresión era de una arrogancia exacerbada, mucho más notoria que antes.

-Pero, donde te metiste todo este tiempo?- balbuceó la joven pelirroja.

"-A su tiempo te lo diré.- soltó la muchacha de pelo azabache sin inmutarse por la estupefacción de su amiga. -Vine a visitarte, creo que...-entrecerró los ojos- me porté muy mal la última vez que te ví. Vengo a hacer las paces contigo...- Eimi sonrió nerviosamiente, dándole un abrazo a su amiga que esta correspondió.

"-Supongo que...- titubeó la chica de pelo cobrizo .No estaba segura de la pregunta que le iba a formular a Rosemary.-...has encontrado algún modo de vivir después de la muerte de tu madre...- Kabako hizo un gesto de suficiencia.  
"-Desde luego que sí- aseguró haciendo un ademán muy presumido.- Aunque mi madre ya no está, no tendré que preocuparme por mis gastos nunca más.-  
-Espero que no sigas bebiendo y consumiendo...esas cosas.- resopló la pelirroja, a lo que su amiga solo respondió con una carcajada.  
-Ya no lo necesito. Solo quería divertirme un poco y experimentar. Ahora estoy mucho mejor de ánimo  
-Y qué es lo que haces ahora, Rose?- La tensión comenzaba a desaparecer de Eimi. Rosemary hizo un gesto negatorio con la cabeza.  
-A su momento te lo dire. Primero quiero saber como te encuentras...- La expresión de la joven Sendo se hizo más tranquila y dulce. En pocos minutos, Eimi le había contado toda la situación con su madre que la tenía con un grado enorme de estrés y le impedía conciliar el sueño. Rosemary solo escuchaba sin expresión en el rostro./  
"-Lo lamento mucho.- contestó después de un rato la joven de cabello negro.- Pero creo que podría tener la solución a tus problemas, si quieres trabajar conmigo claro esta.

"-De qué se trata?- espetó Eimi sin poder contenerse, impaciente. Rosemary se movió hacia su viejo saco. Y de él, saco una bella y brillante joya de oro. Un brazalete que seguramente valía más que el sueldo de un mes de su padre.

;"-Toma.- le tendió la pieza de joyería a la aturullada jovencita. - Es un símbolo de mi amistad hacia tí.- Pero la muchacha no lo tomó. Algo empezó en ella a darle mala espina.

"-Pero,de donde sacaste esa pulsera?- alzó la ceja Eimi.-Si no tienes dinero, de donde sacas... todo eso?- terminó mientras miraba al interior del saco de Rosemary, que contenía más relucientes joyas de oro y plata. Y por fin lo vió entre los objetos, una pieza que reconoció por haberla visto decenas de veces...

"-No puede ser!- se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada...Esa es una de las medallas del profesor Hinomoto?- La realidad cayó como balde de agua fría en la mente de la pelirroja...- Rosemary, no me digas qué...-

;"-Sí, estas joyas valen todas juntas probablemente más que tu casa...-rió con maldad la joven.- Y podremos tener mucho más si te unes a mí...- Eimi no daba crédito a sus oídos y a su vista. - Ninguno de esos ricos quejumbrosos va a tener que preocuparse por esto, es como robar un puño de arroz en un granero...-

"-Rosemary, no es posible!- gritó Eimi, sin poder contener su exasperación.- Esto que estas haciendo esta muy mal! No creo que tus padres te hayan educado para esto! Y no entiendo...- murmuró estremeciéndose...por qué le robaste sus premios al profesor Hinomoto después de todo lo que nos ha ayudado...-

"-Era necesario practicar.- soltó desenfadadamente Rosemary.-Te vuelvo a decir, amiga.- Kabako forzó una sonrisa .- Si te unes a mí , no vas a necesitar ser gimnasta nunca más. Y tus padres quedarán seguros, nada les faltará nunca. La expresión de Eimi cambió, a un gesto endurecido y carente de simpatía hacia la muchacha de pelo azabache.

"-No lo hare.- resolvió con un tono frío y tajante. Rosemary alzó una ceja. Ya esperaba esa respuesta.- Prefiero tener que dejar la escuela y tener un trabajo honrado, renunciar a mi sueño como gimnasta que vivir con la conciencia culpable. Ayudaré a mi madre, y lo haré de forma honrada.-

-Estúpida.- soltó Kabako con una mueca de desprecio.- Digas lo que digas, continuaré con mi carrera de ladrona. Nadie va a detenerme, ni siquiera tú!- se rió socarronamente la joven.

-¿Quieres apostar?- rugió Eimi- ¡No dejaré que sigas cometiendo esos robos contra personas inocentes!- los ojos azules de la muchacha de pelo cobrizo echaban chispas. Estaba poniéndose colorada de ira.

-Quiero ver como lo haces, tontita.- se burló la aludida sin inmutarse.- Ya perdí mucho tiempo aquí, me largo. Dame eso.- Eimi le devolvió con gran desprecio el brazalete de oro sólido.- Y no siento pena por ti y tu madre. Se lo merecen. Espero que tu madre tenga una muerte terrible.- se rió diabólicamente Rosemary mientras la muchacha pelirroja se ponía de color púrpura.

"Eimi se derrumbó en medio de su cuarto, llorando de rabia y frustración. Su mejor amiga ahora se había convertido en su enemiga jurada y el estrés de tener a su madre en el hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Esto había sido demasiado para ella. Un rayo de luz lunar se posó sobre su pared, justo en el crucifijo que colgaba de su pared. La muchacha lo notó con el rabillo del ojo.

-Por favor...-chilló mirando a la cruz blanca suspendida en la pared, también blanca.- Ayúdame, Dios. Mamá no puede morir, no debe morir. Y debo evitar que Rosemary siga haciendo maldades...

Duró un rato rezando y reflexionando tumbada sobre la cama. Y finalmente, dió con una solución que no le agradaba del todo, pero que sería lo mejor para detener a su antigua amiga. No tenía valor suficiente para entregarla a la policía. Pero si podía derrotarla en su propio terreno. Revisó su ropa, donde encontró un viejo traje negro de dos piezas ajustadas que usaba a veces en clase de gimnasia. No sería la única ladrona en esta ciudad, aunque ella, se convertiría en una ladrona honrada, si eso era posible, con tal de detener la locura de Rosemary...


	9. El choque

La noche negra de Seika, con una luna nueva perdida bajo un manto de nubes esponjadas, atenuaba las luces citadinas. Los hurtos ejecutados por la misteriosa ladrona sin nombre no se habían detenido, mientras en el noticiario nocturno Keiji Asuka, el detective de la policía de Seika encargdao del caso, indicaba los pingües avances en el caso a los periodistas que lo entrevistaban. Parecía que la delincuente sólo estaba interesada en robar objetos de la valor a los más pudientes de la ciudad, ya que ahora había sido robado de la caja fuerte de la casa del comisionado, un finísimo collar de diamantes, regalo del alcalde a la esposa del comisionado de policía de la ciudad. Eimi miraba con los ojos tristes y con pocas ganas el programa de televisión, mientras se resignaba a lo que tendría que hacer. Era sumamente arriesgado lo que traía entre manos, ya que se arriesgaba no solo a que ella fuese inculpada por los robos de Rosemary, sino también de causarle un disgusto a sus padres y manchar su reputación. Pero no encontraba otra salida. Tenía que actuar ya. Había pasado una semana desde que su antigua amiga había aparecido en el balcón alardeando de sus robos, y esos días habían sido solo de tensión y molestia para la muchacha pelirroja. También se acercaba la prueba final para concursar en las Olimpiadas, y aunque el padre de la muchacha estaba reuniendo con mucha dificultad el dinero para el trasplante de su mujer, la hija no dejaba de sentirse como una inútil ante la negativa rotunda de ambos padres a que dejase la escuela por trabajar.

Al fin, la puerta se abrió y el padre de Eimi entró, vencido por el cansancio. Su hija lo ayudo a sentarse. El hombre parecía haber envejecido cinco años de golpe, por las comisuras más pronunciadas y las canas que empezaban a brotar en los laterales de la cabeza.

-Papá, te ves muy mal...Ven, te daré algo de cenar...- La joven atendió a su padre y se sentó a consumir su merienda con el. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro sombrío y cansado del hombre. Parecía que una carga estaba levantándose de sus hombros.

-Hijita...tengo excelentes noticias... Mi jefe ha aceptado darme un préstamo para completar lo que necesito para el trasplante de tu madre. Mañana mismo comenzaremos a hacer los arreglos para la cirugía.- La joven no pudo evitar romper en llanto, liberando todo el estrés que le habían generado sus problemas recientes. El padre abrazó con gran euforia a su hija.

-Mamá estará de nuevo entre nosotros, aquí en casa...-murmuró la muchacha de pelo cobrizo secándose las lágrimas. Una nueva energía surgió en el corazón de la chica. Su madre estaba potencialmente salvada. Asi que, quizás, ahora solo quedaba enfilar todas sus energías al examen final para los Juegos Olímpicos...o no?

Mientras su padre charlaba animadamente con ella y terminaban de ingerir sus alimentos, Eimi recordó aquello que estrujaba su corazón tanto como la enfermedad de su madre...Sí, Rosemary seguía suelta. Y aunque tenía algo menos que preocuparse, quería asegurarse de dejar zanjado el asunto con ella antes de volver a la gimnasia...aunque su padre había cambiado su actitud recientemente al enterarse que su hija era la mejor contendiente para liderar el equipo olímpico de gimnasia femenil representando a Japón. Ignorando educadamente la cháchara de su padre, Eimi comenzó a maquinar cuidadosamente el plan para detener a Rosemary, de una vez por todas...

El señor Hibiki ya roncaba cuando su hija salió por la ventana, haciendo gala de sus reflejos y elasticidad increíbles. No sabía por donde buscar, pero sabía que clase de joyas le gustaban a su antigua compañera de escuela. Quizás debía asomarse por las lujosas joyerías del centro de Seika, que aún no habían sido saqueadas por Kabako. Tardó quince minutos en llegar a la sección de tiendas. No había un alma en la calle, y el frío comenzaba a penetrar en los huesos de la joven. Unos diez minutos estuvo rondando a hurtadillas por el techo del edificio que resguardaba las tiendas, al cual subió ayudada por los árboles cercanos y las tuberías externas. Y al fin, noto la pista que buscaba. Rosemary escalaba hasta un balcón, mientras intentaba forzar la cerradura de la puerta externa. La puerta se abrió con un sonido muy débil y justo cuando Kabako estaba por cruzar el umbral, d ela nada frente a ella apareció Eimi.

-Ya basta, Rosemary.- sentenció con la voz severa y fría. - No voy a dejar que sigas robándole a personas inocentes.-

-Tenías que ser tú!- gruñó la aludida, poniéndose colorada de rabia.- Anda, quítate de mi camino que no tengo tiempo.- Eimi no la escucho. Se lanzó sobre ella para intentar quitarle el saco donde guardaba su botín. Kabako la esquivó por los pelos. Le tiró un puñetazo, que rozó la mejilla de la pelirroja. Como respuesta, la joven Hibiki tomó la muñeca de Rosemary. En unos pocos segundos, ambas chicas estaban forcejeando e intentando derribarse mutuamente.

-Vas a detenerte o no?- rugió entre dientes Eimi.-Por última vez, Rose, ya basta!- Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, Kakabo se libró de su antigua amiga. Un golpe de viento acarició la piel de Eimi. Y para su horror, se miró la mano. Un tajo ligero de la navaja de Kabako había alcanzado a cortar la blanca piel de la muchacha. Rosemary estaba enloquecida. Sus ojos echaban chispas. Se lanzó de nuevo sobre Eimi, con la navaja en ristre, dejando de lado su botín. Esa era la señal que Eimi necesitaba. Antes de que Kabako supiera lo que pasaba, estaba tropezando contra el piso mientras la chica de pelo cobrizo tomaba el saco entre sus manos y lo alejaba de la ladrona.

-DEJA ESO!- berreó completamente fuera de si, Rosemary.- NO!- Fue demasiado tarde. Eimi había arrojado a muchos metros más abajo en el callejón el saco de la muchacha que contenía las joyas robadas. Bajó a través de las tuberías lo más rápido que pudo, mientras la rabiosa Kabako la perseguía. Una vez las dos estuvieron en el callejón frente a frente, Rosemary se vio sorprendida por un golpe seco y fétido. Su rival el había lanzado una pesada bolsa de basura a la cabeza.

-Mi cabello!- gritó Kabako detectando el olor apestoso de la basura podrida en su cabeza.- ¡Cerda, vas a pagar por esto!- No pudo terminar la frase, dado que una voz de anciano resonó en el callejón, desconcertando a las chicas

¿Quien anda allí?-

Era obvio que con el alboroto había llamado la atención de los vecinos. Eimi hizo un esfuerzo tan grande para escalar el arbol con las joyas, que sentía que sus tendones se romperían en cualquier momento. El jaleo de aquella noche había sido tan demandante como tener diez clases de gimnasia olímpica a la vez. Mientras jadeaba oculta en la copa de un árbol, oyó a Kabako vociferar a sus pies y murmurar.

-...como te atreves, Eimi...vas a pagar por esto...lo juro!- Rosemary desapareció en la oscuridad. Eimi tenía claro que había ganado solo esta batalla, pero no la guerra. Ahora que la calma había vuelto al callejón, solo quedaba una cosa más por hacer...


	10. El gran triunfo

La oficina del banquero estaba tan quieta como todos los días a aquella hora. Pero hoy, iba a ser la excepción. La puerta se forzó con un ligero sonido mientras Eimi entraba a hurtadillas. Aún había sellos de la policía y acordonamientos por ser una escena del crimen. Siendo tan ligera y ágil como pudo, colocó con cuidado sobre el escritorio de la oficina el viejo reloj de oro suizo del señor Honda. Salió del lugar sin mayores dificultades. Había muchas joyas en el viejo zurrón de Rosemary, algunas de las cuales no conocía a sus dueños. Quizás si buscaba en los periódicos de los días previos localizaría a los dueños de aquellos artículos de valor. Reconoció de nuevo los trofeos y medallas de su profesor de gimnasia. Debía devolver por lo menos los preciados objetos de su mentor, si el tiempo no le dejaba más para recorrer la ciudad. Tras regresar las joyas al salón donde entrenaban, llegó a su casa hecha polvo, y de inmediato se tumbó en la cama sin desvestirse, no sin antes esconder perfectamente bajo su cama el saco polvoriento lleno de las joyas hurtadas. Había sido una noche bastante agitada y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se quedó dormida casi de inmediato.

Al día siguiente, el detective Keiji Asuka era entrevistado de nuevo por una reportera del noticiero matutino: los objetos de valor robados habían sido devueltos quizás por la ladrona original. Era bastante extraño para la policía de Seika que de pronto hubiesen aparecido los tesoros, y prometieron establecer vigilancia en las escenas del crimen de los otros hurtos. Eimi tragó saliva, mientras mordisqueaba una galleta de arroz. Se había metido en un buen embrollo, pero no podía dejarlo así. Apesadumbrada, salió en torno a la escuela como era su costumbre a aquellas horas de la mañana.

El día llegó y se fue como solía en aquellos días, sin pena ni gloria. La joven Eimi pasó un tiempo revisando los periódicos de los días anteriores en casa después de concluir los deberes escolares. No tenía demasiado tiempo. Ya se acercaba a las seis de la tarde de aquel día ventoso y lleno de nubes como velos desgajados, su prueba final frente al jurado del comité olímpico. Esta vez quizás, la devolución de los objetos robados, no sería tan onerosa como había calculado. Su futuro depenía de aquella hora en la que debía de revelar sus habilidades frente a los duros y poco tolerantes jueces.

-Eimi, bienvenida!- sonrió amablemente el profesor Himonoto.- Espero mucho de tí el día de hoy, aunque honestamente no me sorprende que tu amiga no haya venido...- El maestro de gimnasia se veía mucho más relajado y alegre. El hecho de que sus trofeos tan preciados hubiesen regresado a su lugar de descanso había sido un aliciente para su estado de ánimo. -Vamos, recuerda que los jueces son mucho más demandantes que yo, querida Eimi...- la expresión del profesor se volvió más que severa y pétrea como siempre, preocupada y humana. - Prométeme que lo harás mejor que nunca...- los labios de Hinomoto temblaron. El cariño paternal del gimnasta veterano por la mejor alumna que había tenido jamás ya no podía esconderse.

Eimi ya estaba vestida con el leotardo púrpura con detalles dorados. Su figura delicada y estilizada, no parecía dar la impresión de la enorme fuerza que tenía. Subió a la barra de ejercicios, mientras los jueces, con aquellas caras duras, surcadas de arrugas y sin la más mínima expresión, escrutaban todos los movimientos de la muchacha. Todo pareció un sueño para ella. Sus movimientos surgían de manera tan natural y perfecta que ni siquiera ella, colmada de tensión, podía comprender lo que pasaba. Así, la joven duró cerca de media hora, ejecutando la flexibilidad de sus gráciles miembros y de su tronco con una cintura estrecha y abdomen plano. Llegó el descanso a mitad de la sesión. Eimi se dirigió a su profesor, que se balanceaba de arriba a abajo como un niño pequeño entusiasmado.

-Eimi...Dios mío!- saltó lleno de febril alegría- Me has sorprendido...has estado espectacular. Pero, pero...-se tornó neurótico de pronto...-ya viene la parte más difícil, no es hora de confiarse!- gritó tan fuerte que la chica pelirroja dió un salto hacia atrás.

El receso terminó. De nuevo, la silueta poderosa y elegante de la muchacha se elevó por el salón. Ahora tocaba hacer suertes con la cinta y después en el potro. Los movimientos de la joven seguían siendo casi automáticos, como si estuviese poseída por un poder superior que la guíaba y le hacía desarrollar una habilidad sobrehumana. Y más pronto que tarde, el examen concluyó. Los hombres de mediana edad, miraron fijamente a una sudorosa y cansada Eimi, que solo pudo desplomarse de rodillas sobre si misma en el tapete de ejercicios. Un aplauso unánime y atronador rebotó en las paredes del gran salón, ante la mirada incrédula de la pelirroja. Un segundo después, su profesor la abrazaba con enorme júbilo y cariño, como un padre felicitando a su hija por haber ganado un concurso.

-Eimi! Eimi! Lo hiciste! Estas en los Juegos Olímpicos!- gritaba poniédose colorado y dejando escapar lágrimas de alegría.- Nunca había visto a su profesor tan contento.- Eimi también lloraba de sorpresa y alegría. Su profesor no pudo articular más palabra. Se llevó las manos a la cara, murmurando cosas que la muchacha no entendía. Los jueces le sonrieron ampliamente a la joven y la felicitaron con enorme reverencia.

Aquella fue una noche llena de felicidad para Eimi. Su madre había sido operada con éxito la noche anterior y había despertado solo para recibir la gran noticia de que su hija competiría en los Juegos Olímpicos. Su padre la llevó a cenar al restaurante italiano favorito de la joven, donde el hombre bebió hasta que su hija tuvo que reprenderlo porque no dejaba de gritar y de presumirle a todos que su pequeña era una gran deportista. Al volver a casa, y cuando los ronquidos de su progenitor comenzaron, Eimi emprendió su cruzada. La satisfacción que sentía no le había impedido que sus sentido de justicia se nublara y menos en una noche como aquella...


	11. Quién eres tú?

Keiji Asuka llegó a la escena del crimen, donde hacía unos días, un valioso collar de perlas había sido sustraído de su dueña, una rica heredera de un empresario textil de la ciudad. La azorada mujer le contó al joven detective como una extraña mujer de pelo rojo entró por su ventana en medio de la noche y dejó la joya sobre su mesa de noche, justo cuando regresaba del sanitario. De verdad que era extraño, la ladrona parecía estar arrepentida de sus delitos y le devolvía los efectos personales robados a las personas a las que había asaltado con anterioridad. Era muy posible que, habiendo devuelto esas joyas robadas, haría lo mismo con los objetos de los demás afectados. No terminaba de interrogar a la millonaria, cuando uno de los oficiales que lo acompañaban le informó que en otra casa había entrado la ladrona de nuevo, y que había devuelto los finísimos diamantes que se habían perdido tiempo atrás.

El detective se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Qué cosa más ridícula, pensó. A la delincuente le había entrado el remordimiento y ahora quería enmendar sus fechorías. Pero había cometido un delito y esta vez iba a atraparla. Salió a toda prisa seguido de la comitiva de oficiales que lo acompañaban, y apretó el acelerador rumbo a la nueva dirección, no sin antes dejarle su tarjeta a la extrañada mujer que aún sostenía el collar de perlas en las manos.

Justo Eimi terminaba de dejar en un viejo memorial de un antiguo militar la última joya, cuando al dar la vuelta, apareció como un huracán quien menos esperaba que hiciese acto de presencia en aquel momento. Rosemary se veía furiosa. Sus mejillas encendidas, hacían juego con sus negros ojos que echaban chispas de rabia. Eimi la confrontó en la explanada de aquel mausoleo dedicado a los héroes de la guerra, en el cementerio de la ciudad.

-Rosemary...- sentenció la pelirroja con un tono de extrema frialdad.- No me obligues a lastimarte. No sigas robando. Basta ya de esta ridiculez.-

-Callaté.- rugió la aludida.- Quítate de mi camino. Deja de jugar a la justiciera o me harás tomar medidas drásticas.-

-Te hace feliz esto?- berreó Eimi, sin poderse controlar más.- Haces infeliz a las personas y traicionas a la memoria de tus padres! Ellos no te dieron todo para que acabaras siendo una vulgar ladrona!-

-SILENCIO! Tu no sabes nada!- chilló Rosemary- SOLO QUIERO DINERO!, ¿QUE HAY DE MALO EN ESO? Mis padres...mis padres...- empezó a farfullar de manera incoherente. No tuvieron tiempo de pelear. Las sirenas ya se acercaban de manera intempestiva. Los oficiales y Keiji vieron correr a Eimi a esconderse entre la penumbra. No había tiempo que perder. El detective y los policías, salieron como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el mausoleo. No había rastro de Rosemary, que había tenido más suerte que su rival y no había captado la atención de las fuerzas de la ley.

-Seas quien seas, voy a atraparte.- gruñó Keiji mientras examinaba con su arma a sus costados, a los lados del mausoleo, entre los árboles. El resto de los oficiales se habían separado a través de las tumbas para seguir buscando a la ladrona. Un ruido los distrajo. Por encima de él, las hojas del follaje se movieron. La inexperiencia e impulsividad del detective hizo que soltara un disparo hacia el árbol. Un segundo después, una mujer pelirroja cayó sobre él, de modo que no pudo sostenerse en pie y se desplomó, perdiendo la linterna en el proceso.

-Ay!Lo siento mucho, señor detective...- chilló sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Aunque estaba ilesa, el sonido del disparo la hizo dar un salto de miedo y por ello se había caído del árbol.- Esta bien?...- Keiji buscaba la lámpara, pero la chica fue más rápida que él y la apagó de inmediato. Dando un chillido agudo de miedo, subió lo más rápido que pudo al árbol más cercano.

-Ladrona, más vale que bajes de una vez y te entregues!- gruñó el detective, aún con el cuerpo adolorido y de rodillas...-

-No!...-imploró la joven...- Por favor, no me haga daño...Yo...no soy una ladrona, solo estoy devolviendo los objetos que...otra persona le robó a gente inocente...- No pudo delatar a Rosemary. Algo en ella había hecho que recordara justo en aquel momento esa amistad y la lealtad que le tenía a una amiga bastante malagradecida.

-Pero...por qué lo haces?- inquirió el detective Asuka, ya puesto en pie...-

-Porque me parece injusto...Quiero terminar con el sufrimiento de esas pobres personas...- En la mente de Keiji, solo había confusión. Técnicamente no estaba haciendo nada malo, aunque el irrumpir en propiedad privada era un delito también...

-¿Quién eres tú?- sólo pudo articular en medio de la maleza.

-Puedes llamarme...Saint Lucifer...-se le ocurrió aquel nombre porque lo asoció de inmediato con el ángel caído quizás incomprendido, ya que en la escuela acababa de leer para la clase de la literatura una vieja novela de Victor Hugo, donde el Demonio era más bien un ser incomprendido que luchaba contra la opresión divina de manera poco ortodoxa. - Adiós!- Eimi se escurrió entre las ramas de los árboles. Keiji le gritó para que no se detuviera pero fue tarde. Le había creído. A la luz de la linterna distante, había visto su pelo rojo y su figura femenina y bien proporcionada. Era una chica muy atractiva y de eso no había duda.

-Detective, que ocurre?- se acercó uno de los oficiales. - Asuka no respondió, aturullado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-Nada, una falsa alarma.- gruñó.- Tendremos que continuar con estas investigaciones mañana. Vámonos.-

El oficial desconcertado lo siguió. Las patrullas se alejaron. Amargamente encendió un cigarro mientras se alejaba en medio de la caravana de autos de la policía. Aquella ladrona era bastante peculiar. Pero de cualquier manera, estaba cometiendo un delito y era su obligación atraparla...

Pasaron varias semanas y los robos no se detenían. Sin embargo, más de una vez había aparecido Saint Lucifer para devolver a las personas los objetos que Rosemary les había quitado. Keiji había conseguido fotografiar a la ladrona, aunque era una foto de muy mala calidad. No podía negar que sus labores como detective estaban empezando a verse seriamente comprometidas, ya que empezaba a sentir una atracción cada vez mayor a la figura y a la personalidad de la misteriosa Lucifer, quien le confiaba al detective el secreto de sus buenas acciones. Esto tendría que terminar algún día, se decía a si mismo el obstinado Asuka.


	12. El rubí robado

-Señorita Hibiki, que le parece ser una de las representantes mejor cualificadas para participar en los juegos olímpicos del año 1980?-

-Eh...estoy muy complacida. Represantar a Japón en la competencia deportiva más importante...es algo que solo puedo agradecer a mis padres y al profesor Hinomoto por creer en mí...No los defraudaré...-

Eimi solo pudo soltar una risita de vergüenza al verse a si misma en el noticiero de aquella noche, siendo entrevistada por uno de los reporteros de la televisión local. Estaba tomando la cena animadamente con sus padres. Aún no daba crédito a lo que le estaba pasando. Sus sueños estaban más cerca que nunca y a tan corta edad, le resultaba inaudito. Aunque su doble vida como Saint Lucifer le conflictuaba, puesto que pensaba que pasaría con ella si es que en algún momento se descubriese la verdad o el detective Asuka se quedara sin paciencia. Le preocupaba también el futuro de su antigua amiga Rosemary, ahora dedicada a ser una ladrona sin honor. Era descorazonador que en dado momento habían sido las mejores amigas y ahora Kabako no tenía miramientos en haber intentado hacerle daño. Pero la muchacha pelirroja controlaba lo mejor que podía estos sentimientos de desesperanza, ya que el futuro le deparaba cosas mucho mejores que hasta el día de hoy.

Su calma se vió truncada cuando anunciaban de última hora, que el rubí Noborutaiyo había sido robado. Una de las joyas más valiosas de la ciudad, perteneciente a la colección privada de un acaudalado joyero que había trabajado para el alcalde, el gobernador y varios funcionarios de alto calibre. Tenía que ser Rosemary. Era un robo de alto perfil y de gran mediatismo por lo que debía tener mucho cuidado. Esta vez quizás el detective Asuka no sería tan indulgente como siempre...

La noche avanzó. Eimi ya salía merodeando por los techos de Seika, lista para investigar el nuevo hurto. No había gran movimiento en la ciudad, el manto estelar con una luna vigilante se cernía sobre los tejados. La policía vigilaba la escena del crimen, aunque no había mucho que hacer para los oficiales rasos. Keiji Asuka seguía interrogando al joyero mientras el resto de los peritos seguían inspeccionando la zona. Decidió encaminarse hacia la casa de Rosemary. Quizás habría alguna pista de su enemiga en su antigua casa.

Al fin llegó al lujoso edificio de departamentos. El cartel en la puerta principal indicaba que la vivienda de la familia Sendo estaba en venta. Aunque al asomarse a una de las paredes del edificio había una ventana abierta en la antigua casa de Rosemary. Tenía que haber alguien en ella. Trepando por las tuberías, al fin llegó al balcón del tercer piso, donde entró por la ventana. Adentro solo había oscuridad y un olor a humedad. Aquella debía ser la habitación de la madre de Kabako. No parecía que nadie hubiese movido nada en semanas, una fina capa de polvo cubría los muebles y objetos esparcidos por la habitación. Solamente parecían haber abierto los joyeros y la caja fuerte de la señora Sendo. Era obvio que su amiga no había tenido miramientos para vender las antiguas alhajas de su madre. Un ruido en el pasillo la sacó de concentración. Rosemary estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Tenía que actuar ya mientras oía los pasos acercarse a la puerta.

La muchacha de pelo azabache entró por la puerta, sin notar a Eimi escondida dentrás de un perchero. Caminó para cerrar la ventana por donde su rival había entrado hacía unos minutos. En unos pocos segundos, su visión se nubló y oscureció mientras buscaba el apagador.

-¿Qué demonios? Suéltame!- gritó Kabako mientras Eimi le vendaba los ojos.

-Ahora estas a mi mercerd, Kabako...-sentenció la pelirroja.- Se que tu robaste el rubí, devuélvelo a su dueño o yo misma te obligaré a hacerlo!-

-Eimi, idiota!- rugió Rosemary mientras seguía forcejeando. Eimi le había tomado firmemente las muñecas y se las estaba atando.-Deja de meter las narices donde no te importa!-

-No lo haré. Y ahora, llévame a donde guardas el rubí. No te haré daño. Pero debes prometerme que nunca volverás a robar a nadie, entendido? Si es que aún te importa nuestra antigua amistad, claro está...-

-Ah...-gruñó la muchacha de pelo azabache...-Esta bien...-contestó de muy mala gana.

Eimi le quitó el vendaje de los ojos. Rosemary la guió a través del pasillo hasta su habitación, Allí, en una vieja caja de color rosa y plateado, estaba el rubí Noborutaiyo.

-Bien...- Eimi guardó el rubí en su bolso. - Ahora, voy a soltarte las manos. No hagas ninguna tontería, me oíste, Kabako?-

De inmediato la joven soltó las manos de Rosemary. Y en un segundo, sin que ella se diese cuenta, un fuerte puñetazo la descontó.

-No te voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya, Eimi!- berreó Kabako. Si quieres el rubí vas a tener que pelear por él!- Saltó de inmediato para intentar quitárselo a su enemiga, pero esta ya se había levantado y se dirigía como un huracán al pasillo.

-Lo siento mucho Rose, pero esta fue tu última oportunidad!- espetó la joven pelirroja mientras llegaba a la ventana que se había quedado abierta en el dormitorio de la señora Sendo. Loca de furor, Rosemary salió tras ella mientras Eimi trepaba por las tuberías hasta el techo. Las dos chicas corrieron una tras d ela otra a través de los tejados de Seika llamando la atención de dos oficiales de policía al llegar al parque central de la ciudad. No quedaba lejos la joyería donde se había perdido el rubí.

Al fin, a unas pocas casas de llegar, el cansancio venció a la joven. Rosemary no estaba en el mejor estado, resollando como un toro enfurecido. Y para horror suyo, Keiji Asuka se dirigía hacia ellas con el arma en ristre.

-Dénme la joya de inmediato!- gritó apuntando su arma y comenzando a subir por la escalera de seguridad del edificio. Rosemary se quedó paralizada, mientras Eimi sacaba la piedra preciosa de su bolso. Y en su segundo, Kabako saltó sobre la chica de pelo cobrizo, para quitarle la joya. Una lucha encarnizada siguió, donde la joya terminó cayendo por el techo. Keiji lo notó, y bajó lo más rápido que pudo por la escalera. Rosemary se fue corriendo hacia la orilla del techo, pero lo peor ocurrió, un tropezon la hizo caer. Su destino habría sido cruel de no ser porque Eimi tuvo tiempo de tomarla por la pierna.


	13. Epílogo

-Sujétate fuerte, Rose!- chilló Eimi. El detective Asuka no había reparado en la situación de las chicas, ya que estaba buscando como desesperado el rubí entre la basura del callejón. Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar en la distancia, acercándose al edificio. Al fin, tras un enorme esfuerzo, Rosemary pudo ser rescatada por su antigua amiga. Tendiéndose en pie, le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Eimi.

-Por hoy ganaste. No quiero volver a verte cerca, me entiendes?Y gracias...gracias por haberme salvado – refunfuñó.

-Dejarás de robar a las personas?-

-No prometo nada. Hasta luego.- Se alejó de inmediato a través de los tejados. Un sonido metálico saco a Eimi de su concentración. Un grupo de oficiales subía por la escalera metálica, listos para atraparla. Y como alma que lleva el diablo, comenzó a huir de ellos. Pero el cuerpo de Eimi tenía un límite. Tras avanzar por unas cuantas casas, su pie se torció.

-Ay!- Se desplomó sobre un tejado, cerca de una ventana que tenía una luz encendida. Este era su fin. La policía llegaría pronto y la culpada por el robo sería ella...-

La ventana se abrió de par en par. Un muchacho de lentes y expresión excéntrica la abrió. Lo reconoció: era el joven que se presentaba con su espectáculo de magia callejero.

-Hola!- espetó Eimi sin aliento. -Por favor, dejame entrar a tu casa! No te haré daño!-

-Estas lastimada?- inquirió el joven Genichiro, al ver como la chica cojeaba y se tomaba el tobillo. Ven pasa.-

Mientras curaba a Eimi de su torcedura, poniendo los vendajes alrededor del tobillo de la joven, Genichiro se exprimía la cabeza. Había visto su rostro antes, pero no recordaba donde.

-Que hacías en el techo a esta hora? No me digas que tu...tu robaste algo y huías de la policía?- La pelirroja se puso pálida como la leche. No supo por qué, pero no podía mentirle al joven. Se veía tan puro, ingenuo y transparente que no tenía caso inventar historias. En unos minutos, le estaba contando toda la historia con Rosemary y los robos...-

-Y así fue como empezó todo, hijita...-murmuraba Eimi, muchos años después mientras llegaban a la casa de los Asuka. Meimi sonría benévolamente.

-Caray, mamá! Si que fue toda una aventura! Aunque es curioso que solo me contaste el final.- soltó con una risita.- Pero, que sucedió después en los Juegos Olímpicos?

-Que fui una tonta.- resopló la mujer. - Entrené de más y cuando vino el día de la competencia, tuve una fuerte lesión.- La mirada triste de Meimi se clavó en su madre, llena de compasión. - No cometas el mismo error que yo, hijita.-

-No lo haré.- resolvió la hija. Ambas se bajaron del auto hacía la puerta, y sin decir nada más, cruzaron el umbral. Meimi había aprendido una gran lección ese día. Al menos, el pasado de su madre le había servido para arrojar luz sobre los conflictos en su vida actual.


End file.
